Merida/Gallery
Images of Merida from Brave. Promotional Imagery 3D Imagery merida01.jpg|Merida MeridaSitting-Brave.png MeridaArcher-Brave.png Merida web small.jpg|Official artwork of Merida MeridaAngus-Brave.png|Merida and Angus MeridaBrotherBears-Brave.png|Merida and her triplet brother cubs Brave-Apple-Poster.jpg|Western Movie Poster Brave france poster.jpg|French Movie Poster Pixar-Brave2.jpg|Russian Movie Poster Brave-China-poster2.jpg|Chinese Movie Poster Bravepostermerida.png|Japanese Movie Poster brave-italy-poster2.jpg|Italian Movie Poster draft_lens19378404module158642949photo_13349070270-a_a_a.jpg Brave-Merida-Wallpaper.jpg Brave-Chinese-Wallpapers-brave-31446656-1920-1080.jpg|Merida Chinese Wallpaper Brave-4-485x728.jpg Brave-Merida-brave-32908223-1440-900.png Brave-brave-31248128-1600-900-1024x576.jpg King-Fergus - brave.jpg merida-brave-disney-pixar-movie.jpg DP-Merida.jpg|Merida in the official website Princess-Merida-from-Pixar-Brave.jpg Brave Merida Icon.jpg Cp FWB Brave 20120926.jpg C6593c936209ec40079e2e4a97906f7203ffa852.jpg th-41.jpeg 10313010_683958344985324_4932849174381832675_n.jpg Merida with Angus.png 7961398 125959332314 2.png Brave Textless Poster 01.jpg disney-pixar-brave-game-app_39120_1.jpg Brave - Netflix - BE BRAVE.jpg Braves princess merida-1440x900.jpg Merida with arms crossed.png|Merida with arms crossed meridahunt.png merida_bros.png|Merida with her brothers Merida silhouette.png Merida and Angus silhouette.png MeridaSciencePixar.png|The Science Behind Pixar promo Redesign Merida.3.png Merida.2.png Merida.1.png merida-princess1.jpg|Princess Merida's new design pdm_04._V370450320_.jpg Disney-Princess-MERIDA-ROYAL-DEBUT-STANDEE-STAND-UP.jpg meridapose3.jpg Picture1hddasd.png|Merida without sparkles Therealmerida.jpg meridapose2.jpg Merida-s-Coronation-Invitation-disney-princess-34327441-600-559.jpg|Merida's coronation is on May 11, 2013 pgp-1844_11.jpg tumblr_mf8k94aMjJ1qdfv3oo1_500.jpg|Merida the official Disney Princess 943202_532913510099581_1059053386_n.jpg 71CiGH2.jpg Merida Official Princess.jpg 554512_10m4302620_1182212377_n.jpg|Merida with the Disney Princesses ozI9E.png|Disney Princess Disney-Princess-disney-princess-34121126-661-465.jpg Disney-Princess-Calander-disney-princess-34422675-1024-1024.jpg|Merida with Jasmine and Cinderella Disney-Princess-Calander-disney-princess-34422674-994-988.jpg|Merida with Tiana, Belle, Jasmine, & Rapunzel Merida redesign.png 71f4eed0096b9f278c312eb39cdd5b24d9ab75ba.jpg|Merida's 2D redsign the German official website. Merida_reredesign_1.png MeridaRedesign2.png Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588242-321-500.jpg|Merida as a toddler 1458612_621183367939261_934281924_n.jpg $T2eC16R,!zYFIccfePtyBS(yWM(N5w~~60_12.JPG Princess-Merida-disney-princess-35062930-1690-783.jpg Merida_Redesign_2.png merida_profile.jpg|Merida the Brave meridanew.jpg merida headshot 01.png 10622892_695797867134705_5337692502801640502_n.png Merida.png 11351282_817642964950194_3970209514246835125_n.png meridacape.png|Merida with cape __2012_merida__2_zw35_by_fenixfairy-d8otmot.png meridadog.png|Merida with dog v5yymc2h2qnn.png Merida-disney-princess-39921046-1200-1200.jpg Young Merida with wood horse toy.png Princess friends.png|Best friends Brave Mer.jpg Merida with bow.jpeg|Merida poster from the German website Merida holding emraeld.png Merida drawing bow.png Merida pose.png hero princesses.png|Heroines National Sibling Day.jpg Merida new picture.jpeg ''Once Upon a Time'' FatefindsMeridainOUAT.jpg Merida OUAT Promo.png OUAT Merida Poster.jpg OUAT Merida - My aim is True Don't Test me.png Dark Swan Banner.jpg Once Upon a Time Merida arrows.png Once Upon a Time - 5x01 - The Dark Swan - My Aim Is True Dont Test Me - Merida.png An enemy of King Arthur's is probably a friend of mine.jpg Merida BatB Promo.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x06 - The Bear and the Bow - Let's Kick some Arse - Merida.png Once Upon a Time - 5x06 - The Bear and the Bow - hit first ask questions later - Merida.png Once Upon a Time - 5x09 - The Bear King - Merida - Quote.png Once Upon a Time - 5x09 - The Bear King - Mulan - Quote.png Once Upon a Time - 5x09 - The Bear King - Mulan - Quote 3.png Publicity Photos Merida OUAT.jpg Merida OUAT 1.jpg Merida OUAT 2.jpg OUAT Merda looking out.jpg OUAT Merida hiding.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x05 - Dreamcatcher - Publicity Images - Merida and Gold.png Once Upon a Time - 5x05 - Dreamcatcher - Publicity Images - Merida 2.png Once Upon a Time - 5x05 - Dreamcatcher - Publicity Images - Merida.png Merida Trains Mr Gold Dreamcatcher.jpg Merida with Mr Gold Dreamcatcher.jpg Merida Holding Cup.jpg The Bear and the Bow 11.jpg Brave OUAT 04.jpg Merida and Belle OUAT 01.jpg Merida and Belle OUAT 02.jpg Merida OUAT Reading Book 01.jpg Merida OUAT Reading Book 02.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x09 - The Bear King - Released Image - Merida and Mulan.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x09 - The Bear King - Released Image - Merida and Mulan 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x09 - The Bear King - Released Image - Merida.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x09 - The Bear King - Released Image - Merida and Mulan 3.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x09 - The Bear King - Released Image - Merida 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x09 - The Bear King - Released Image - Merida 3.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x09 - The Bear King - Released Image - Merida with Bow and Arrow.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x09 - The Bear King - Released Image - Angus, Merida and Mulan.jpg Merida The Bear King 04.jpg Merida The Bear King 01.jpg Merida The Bear King 02.jpg Merida The Bear King 03.jpg Merida and Elinor OUAT.jpg Production & Concept Brave Merida Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Merida readying her bow and arrow, by Matt Nolte. Merida_dress_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of Merida in her extremely tight dress. EpilogueDress6.jpg|Merida by Matt Nolte. Matt_ElinorMeridaHair_01.jpg|Merida and Elinor, by Matt Nolte. brave-concept-art-disney-princess-24947562-500-343.jpg|Merida confronts Elinor, by Matt Nolte. Angus With Merida Concept Art.jpg|Merida kisses Angus, by Matt Nolte. Brave-merida.jpg|Concept art of Merida by Steve Pilcher. BRAVE-Concept-Art-Merida-Wide-Shot.jpg|Warrior Merida by Steve Pilcher. Brave-M_pubstill_B_RGB_3_24_2011_special16_rgb.jpg|Concept art of Merida aiming her arrow while on Angus's back, by Steve Pilcher. brave-Stones_pubstill_A_RGB_3_24_2011_-special16-R_rgb1-560x247.jpg|Merida at the Standing Stones, by Steve Pilcher MeridaSP.jpg|Merida concept by Steve Purcell. MeridaAngusCG.jpg|Merida and Angus by Carter Goodrich. MeridaBowCG.jpg|Merida drawing her bow, by Carter Goodrich. Brave tapestry concept.jpg tumblr_mzax483gzR1toaniuo1_1280.jpg craig_grasso_brave_storyboard.jpg|Storyboard by Craig Grasso craig_grasso_brave_storyboard_2.jpg|Storyboard by Craig Grasso (2) merida_and_elinor_concept.png merida_and_elinor_concept_2.png merida_concept.png P.jpg BRAVE-Concept-Art-DunBroch-Clan.jpg Brave-conceptart-Carter01.jpg Merida Concept Art Brave.jpg Once Upon a Time Brave OUAT 05.jpg Films and Television ''Brave bravetrailer-disneyscreencaps.com-51.jpg B954_8cs.sel16.6.jpg Stitch-kingdom-merida.jpg|Merida Queen Elinor-Merida-child.jpg childmerida.jpg|Merida as a child Youngmeridafergusandelinor.png|Young Merida learning archery from Fergus Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-296.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-267.jpg Merida eats an Apple.png|Merida eats an Apple B22a_27cs.sel16.44.jpg|Merida marching in. Merida-pictures-disney-princess-37182836-500-750.png King Fergus.png meridawakingup.png Archery-Merida.jpg meridalookingup.png meridaclimbing.png|Merida climbing brave-disneyscreencaps.com-893.jpg Merida-Fruit.png brave2-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg Merida-brave-31311577-1920-800.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps.com-1183.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps.com-1264.jpg|"What... did I do now?" meridaangry.png MeridaandAngus.JPG brave indomable valiente screencaps capturas walt disney pixar 2012 blu ray still princess princesa merida wallpaper.jpg|Practicing on what to say to Elinor Brave-Movie-Screencaps-brave-34371669-1920-804.jpg|"I think I can make you understand if you would just..." Brave-Movie-Screencaps-brave-34371670-1920-804.jpg|"...Listen." Brave-Movie-Screencaps-brave-34371671-1920-804.jpg meridafacepalm.JPG|Merida facepalming princess-merida-kelly-macdonald-in-brave.jpg|Merida is not amused brave-banner-no-wait-says-merida.jpg Brave-Movie-Screencaps-brave-34371674-1920-804.jpg|"Firstborn?" Merida-DP.jpg|Making fun of the Lords' sons with her dad B125_57acs.sel16.113.jpg|"I am Merida" tumblr_mpw8iz1eWa1r1ogfco9_1280.jpg|"Firstborn desendent of clan DonBluch" brave2-disneyscreencaps.com-48_tn.jpg Brave-Merida-aims.jpg Merida poised to shoot an arrow.png|Merida poised to shoot an arrow Princess Merida.jpg brave2-disneyscreencaps.com-53_tn.jpg meridaarguing.png|Merida arguing with Elinor about her action Merida ripping the family tapestry in anger.png|"I rather die than be like you!" brave-disneyscreencaps.com-3257.jpg Meridacrying.PNG|Merida crying Screen_Shot_2012-03-05_at_8.33.37_AM.png brave-disneyscreencaps.com-3408.jpg brave-merida-blue.jpg MeridahuggingAngus.png B175_31cs.sel16.67.jpg|Merida and the Witch's talking crow meridanecklace.png|Merida offering the Witch her necklace for a spell B220_15cs.key16.49.jpg|Merida and her mother. Elinorsick.png meridaroaredinface.png|Merida being roared in the face by Elinor youngmeridaandmom.jpg|Young Merida and Elinor Brave-Movie-Screencaps-brave-34371690-1920-804.jpg brave_mother_bear_bow.jpg|Merida hunting for fish while Elinor watches brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6310.jpg|Merida not amused Brave-Movie-Screencaps-brave-34371691-1920-804.jpg meridasmile.jpg brave_mother_bear_forest.jpg|Merida following Elinor unaware she turned wild Brave-disney-princess-30546983-1600-872.jpg|Elinor and Merida following the Will O' the Wisps 1 Brave-Movie-Screencaps-brave-34371696-1920-804.jpg MysteriousMerida.PNG|Inspecting an old stone portrait of the four princes in Elinor's story MysteriousMerida2.PNG meridaafraid.png|Turning to see Mor'du Meet-Mordu-brave-30492846-632-264.jpg|Merida confronting Mor'du MeridaandMordu.JPG Drama.jpg meridareachingsword.png|Merida reaching for a sword to defend her mother B790_49fcs.sel16.37.jpg|Merida protecting Elinor Meridamordu.jpg|Merida pinned down by Mor'du about to be eaten Brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9237.jpg meridagasp.png|Merida gasping at the second sunrise Merida reconciling with Elinor.png|Merida reconciling with Elinor brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9629.jpg|Merida realizing Elinor is human again Merida happy that her mother is back.png|Merida happy that her mother is back Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9649.jpg|Merida being kissed by Elinor familyuntied.png|Human Elinor, Merida, and Fergus united brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9780.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9837.jpg.jpg BraveMeridaElinorBeartapestry.jpg|Merida and Elinor as a Bear in a new tapestry Merida&lordssons.jpg|Merida disgusted by Wee Dingwall's kisses Wavinggoodbye.png|Fergus, Merida, Elinor, and Maudie waving goodbye to the Lords elinorandmerida.png|Elinor and Merida riding on their horses It's a Small World: The Animated Series IASW_Merida.jpg|Merida in ''It's a Small World: The Animated Series ''Once Upon a Time Merida OUAT.png Merida OUAT 2.png Merida with Fergus The Bear King.jpg|Merida and her father Merida War Outfit OUAT.jpg Merida Beaten OUAT.jpg Merida and Mulan Smiles OUAT.jpg|Merida and Mulan Merida Aiming The Bear King 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x04 - The Broken Kingdom - Imprisoned.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x06 - The Bear and the Bow - Merida in Boat.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x06 - The Bear and the Bow - Belle and Merida.jpg|Merida and Belle in the Witch's Cottage Once Upon a Time - 5x06 - The Bear and the Bow - Belle and Merida 2.jpg Merida Aiming BATB.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x06 - The Bear and the Bow - Second Shot.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x06 - The Bear and the Bow - Reunited Siblings.jpg|Merida is reunited with her brothers Merida in her Room OUAT.jpg Merida and Elinor OUAT Grave.jpg|Merida and her mother at King Fergus' grave Mulan and Merida Tavern OUAT.jpg Merida Aiming The Bear King.jpg Merida and Mulan Bear King.jpg Arthur vs Merida The Bear King.jpg|Merida battles King Arthur Confrontation The Bear King.jpg Queen Merida The Bear King.jpg|Merida is crowned Queen of DunBroch Witch Conronation The Bear King 2.jpg Merida Troubled The Bear King.jpg Mulan Ruby and Merida OUAT.jpg|Red, Mulan and Merida Merida Bear King.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x04 - The Broken Kingdom - Merida tied up.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x05 - Dreamcatcher - Merida.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x05 - Dreamcatcher - Merida Swordpoint.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x05 - Dreamcatcher - Chipped Cup.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x06 - The Bear and the Bow - Meridas Reaction.jpg Merida Aim's Low BATB.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x06 - The Bear and the Bow - Merida and Vile.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x06 - The Bear and the Bow - Merida drinks Vile.jpg Merida Mor'du OUAT 01.jpg Merida Mor'du OUAT 02.jpg Merida Mor'du OUAT 03.jpg Merida Mor'du OUAT 04.jpg Merida Mor'du OUAT 05.jpg Merida Mor'du OUAT 06.jpg Merida Aiming Broken Heart.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x10 - Broken Heart - Merida guards Dark Swan.jpg|Merida guards Emma Merida Broken Heart.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x10 - Broken Heart - Restored Memories 2.jpg|Regina, Robin, Merida and Emma's memories are restored Once Upon a Time - 5x21 - Last Rites - Snow and Merida.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x21 - Last Rites - Emma Merida David and Dead Arthur.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x21 - Last Rites - Robin.jpg Sofia the First Sofia with Merida.jpg The Secret Library 5.jpg Sofia the first - Save The Day.jpg TillyandMerida.png|Merida with Aunt Tilly Video Games Merida_Outfit_in_Game.jpg Merida_firing_arrows_in_the_game.jpg Brave - Earth Arrow.jpg Brave - Fire Charm And Arrow.jpg Brave - Wind Charm And Arrow.jpg Brave - Ice Charm And Arrow.jpg 20150616195723.jpg Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Merida_Disney_INFINITY_render.png 10374000_740026456048079_7308647118460066634_n.jpg Merida_Disney_Infinity_Transparent_Figurine.png|Merida's action figure from Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Merida.PNG Toybox maleficent 3.jpg toybox_merida_1.jpg Maleficent Disney INFINITY.png|Merida seen in the announcement trailer. Tink&stitch toybox 1.jpg|Merida alongside Tinker Bell, Stitch and Maleficent E3 tb merida maleficent 2.jpg E3 tb merida maleficent 1.jpg Donald Duck Toy Box1-L.png Donald Duck Toy Box4-L.png Printed Media rtdhtyh.png 81rmU-3PfWL. SL1500 .jpg|Merida with Tiana and Rapunzel Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420072-204-300.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420074-444-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420066-362-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420069-351-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420075-419-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420065-499-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420068-362-500.jpg BearMerida.jpg DeterminedMerida.jpg ElinorMerida.jpg ElinorMeridaHorses.jpg FairLassMerida.jpg MeridaPixarBrave.jpg Merida_Story_1.JPG Merida_Story_2.JPG Merida_Story_3.JPG Merida_Story_4.JPG Merida_Story_5.JPG Merida_Story_6.JPG Merida_Story_7.JPG Merida_Story_8.JPG Merida_Story_9.JPG Merida_Story_10.JPG Merida_Story_11.JPG Merida_Story_13.JPG Merida_Story_14.JPG Merida_Story_15.JPG bravestorybookending.jpg Sofia the First - The Secret Library.jpg|Merida on the cover of the ''Sofia the First book The Secret Library Disney Princess - Make a Wish.jpg Disney Princess - What Makes a Princess?.jpg Disney Princess - Happily Ever After.jpg Disney Dream Big - Brave.jpg book.JPG Disney Princess Merida is Our Babysitter.jpg The Power of a Princess back.jpg book.jpg pic.JPG Merida new look.jpg New 2016 book.jpg Merida new book.jpg Arabic magazine.jpg The Amazing Book of Disney princess 4.jpg Merida paper doll.jpg Merida0.png|Merida's spring outfit Merida02.png|Merida's winter outfit Merida03.png|Merida's undergarments Merida04.png|Merida's masquerade outfit without mask Merida calendar.jpg Brave Merida is leader.jpg Disney Parks and other live appearances Princess mérida.jpg|Princess Merida Merida.jpg|Princess Merida and Bear Cubs at Magic Kingdom Arrow-550x386.jpg|Princess Merida in a special appearence at Epcot Merida Disneyland.jpg merida_feld_entertainment.jpg|Merida in Disney on Ice: Rockin' Ever After meridadisneyonice.png|Merida posing with Ariel, Rapunzel, and Belle in Disney on Ice: Rockin' Ever After 8727999039_f53c4d7f27.jpg 8727999663_df46520124_z.jpg 8727999729_d99f2a0152.jpg 8727999989_71126e3dba_z.jpg 8729118478_fcbd5274e9.jpg 8729118708_6a7b24d8f6_z.jpg 8727998881 8760707867.jpg|Merida with the other Disney Princesses. Brave-disney-2.jpg jessica-chastain-merida-disney-dream-portrait.jpg|Jessica Chastain as Merida in the Disney Dream Portrait Series 8701814727_b6ca2fea13_z.jpg Merchandise Merida Mini Bean Bag Plush - 12''.jpeg Toddler Merida Plush Doll.jpg Merida-stuffed-toy-doll.jpg Meridaplushtoy.jpg Meridaplush.jpg Classic Disney Princess Merida Doll - 12''.jpeg Limited Edition Merida Doll -- 18'' H.jpeg Meridawarrow.jpg Merida Classic Doll with Bear Cub Figure.jpg 519HE1DujJL._SL500_SS500_.jpg|Merida doll MeridaDOLL.jpg Merida_Sparkling_Doll.jpg Disney Princess Merida Doll.jpg merida with angus.jpg|Merida and Angus Princess mérida doll.png Disney•Pixar Brave Merida's Family Gift Set.jpg Disney Animators' Collection Merida Mini Doll Play Set.jpg Merida Figure Fashion Set.jpg Ultimate Disney Princess Collection.jpg|Disney Princess Ultimate Doll Collection featuring Merida Dollbox.jpg Disney-princess-merida-toddler-doll.jpg|Princess Merida toddler doll Disney Animators' Collection Merida Doll.jpg Merida_2013_Disney_Animators_Doll.jpg Meridadoll.jpg image-1933-0-1399522172000.jpg MEridadoll.jpg Meridanangus.jpg MeridaDoll.jpg Dollwdress.jpg Merida-DP-MagiClip.jpg Merida Pin - Brave.jpg Brave - Booster Set - Merida and Triplet Cubs.jpeg DLP - Brave - Booster Set - Merida Sitting with Her Bow.jpeg Disney Store Europe - Brave.jpeg Pixar Character Connection Puzzle - Merida.jpeg DLP - Princess Jeweled Crest - Merida.jpeg DSF - El Capitan Marquee - Disney Pixar's Brave.jpeg DSF - Happy Mother's Day 2013 - Brave (Surprise Pin).jpeg DLP - Brave - Booster Set - Merida and Triplet Cubs.jpeg DLP - Brave - Booster Set - Merida and Angus.jpeg DLP - Brave - Booster Set - Merida Leaning on Her Arrow.jpeg DSF - Disney Pixar's Brave Princess Merida Stainglass Pin.jpeg DLP - Brave - Merida - Celtic Knot.jpeg ce382553-d19f-4747-8adb-fd7766c075c0.png|Merida coustume dress Merida Costume for Kids.jpg DSMeridaCostumeS14.jpg DSMeridaCosS13.jpg DSmeridacost13.jpg DSMerida2CostumeS14.jpg merida shoes.jpg Merida Costume Shoes for Kids.jpg a98d1d0f-27e8-4ea3-9ec8-39d55dbfcab3.png|Merida tiara Merida Tiara by Arribas Brothers.jpg Disney-Princess-Merida-Jewelry-Set.jpeg Merida Archery Set 2.jpeg Merida Archery Set 3.jpeg brave_merida_jewelry_box_closed.jpg Merida Jewelry Box - Brave Open.jpeg Brave Merida Placemat.jpeg shiny merida.jpg Merida Pop! Vinyl Figure by Funko.jpg Merida Beach Towel - Brave - Personalizable.jpeg Merida Flip Flop for Girls.jpeg Merida Tee for Girls.jpeg Limited Edition Brave Merida Figure.jpeg Brave Merida Snowglobe.jpeg Limited Edition Brave Merida Figure 2.jpeg Princess Merida Christmas Decoration.jpg Whole bunch of disney dolls.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Fashions Giftset.jpg Merida_Stationary_Set.jpg Beddingbrave.jpg 9268041562620.jpg Merida A Brave Princess Figure by Jim Shore.jpg 4037504_1_large.jpg Merida Pin.jpg Merida-disney-princesses-funko-pop-2.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Brave galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Pixar galleries